


Drink

by Simply_Isnt_On



Series: Torchwood Fic Week [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simply_Isnt_On/pseuds/Simply_Isnt_On
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with the hypervodkas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drink

**Author's Note:**

> Short one for today, but I hope you enjoy nonetheless. :)

Generally speaking, when one received a death sentence, one was also granted a last meal. And generally speaking, one was given the option to decide what that last meal consisted of.

So if one, say, requested several alcoholic beverages and the company of an executioner pair with whom to enjoy them, who was to judge? Those four hypervodkas ended up winning Captain Jack a night to remember, two new friends, and a ship which got him far away before anyone could realize that he’d fucked his way to freedom.

And now here he was in the middle of the London Blitz with a Time Lord on his ship, and whatever god is out there knows that he never expected to meet one. All the history books out there called them extinct, but apparently the history books were wrong. No wonder they kept them in the science-fiction section of the library.

“Drink?” Rose’s voice pulled him from his thoughts, and he looked around and grinned.

“You have any hypervodka?” he asked, already on his feet. “I know a great way to prepare one- it’d blow your mind, Rose.” Jack glanced around the cabin and met the Time Lord’s eye. “Would you like one? I’m sure we can share.”

***

As it turned out, the TARDIS didn’t carry alcohol, and being stuck on earth didn’t promise much in the way of hypervodka. The distillation process just wasn’t the same, the liquor didn’t come out strong enough to burn the way hypervodka did. Even if it had, by the time Jack got to Earth alcohol no longer had any effect on him. Drinking became a habit, a way to pick up a bed partner when the nights were too long.

In a way, it all started with the hypervodkas. It was a real shame it couldn’t end with them.


End file.
